


i just wonder what you're dreaming of

by sweet_tangerines



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: BUT TAKE IT, Dream Team meetup, Friendship, Gen, Hugging, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, all around good stuff, anyway screw corona, dream - Freeform, dream team, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, i just needed a break from my tommy angst fic, idk what this is, is this angst?, man i miss them, meetup, platonic dnf, platonic dreamnotfound, sapnap - Freeform, so have dream team friendship, until george wakes up, wear a mask so george can meet his friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_tangerines/pseuds/sweet_tangerines
Summary: some things are to good to be true.





	i just wonder what you're dreaming of

**Author's Note:**

> did i listen to heatwaves while writing this? yes. did i use a heatwaves lyric in my title? yes. is that original? probably not.  
> anyways give kudos coward /j
> 
> also!! this is platonic DNF- i do not ship these real people together, and if i did, it would be their internet personas, (i.e., dream x george, not clay x george) please remember to respect ccs boundaries :)

George stood in the airport, hand resting on his suitcase, glancing around. _Where are they?_

After the pandemic had cooled down and travel became safe again, Sapnap, George and Dream immediately started planning a meet up. All three were excited. Best friends for years and they finally got to see each other. George could guess that the way fans reacted when Dream and Sapnap met up, they would lose their minds over this. 

George checked the time. One P.M. Being in a different time zone really screws with your head. He looked around the airport, hoping he was in the right place. The Orlando Airport was rather big-he could understand how someone could get lost. 

He wondered what Dream would look like-this would be his first time seeing his best friend's face. That was one thing he was worried about, people seeing him in public with the rest of the Dream Team before the youngest had done his face reveal. very now and then, someone would walk by and see him. They'd tilt their head and look at him curiously, as if they were connecting the dots in their head. So far, though, nobody had approached him directly. 

George's phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his jean pocket, looking at the notification that appeared on the screen. 

_Dream:_

_almost there ;)_

George chortled. Dream could be so cheeky sometimes.

He rolled back and forth on his feet, waiting, looking around at people, trying to see if he could spot Sapnap, or maybe a tall man with freckles and green eyes. Every now and then he'd check his phone again, anxious, filled with anticipation. Each minute seemed to take forever to go by, dragging on, as if the universe wanted to make him wait even longer for the thing he wanted most. 

More minutes passed by. George tapped his foot anxiously. _Seriously, where the hell are they?_

"GEOORGE!" A loud, friendly yell came from behind him when someone slammed into him, wrapping their arms around him in a tight hug. 

He laughed, looking behind him. _Jesus, he’s tall._

Before him was who he assumed was Dream, Sapnap standing behind him. Dream did look like how he thought he would, but different at the same time-happy, bright green eyes, fluffy dirty blonde hair, face and arm sprinkled with freckes. It was weird to look at Sapnap off a screen, and he looked even more real. The pair had giant grins on their faces, laughing and giggling like children. George smiled. Finally, he was with his friends.

He couldn’t wish for anything more.

~

Sapnap was the only one with driving experience-Dream didn’t have a car, and George just rode his electric scooter everywhere-so he sat in front. George and Dream had playfully fought over shotgun, as friends do.

Dream got the seat.

George told them about his commute, and what England was like. Sapnap and Dream told him about how living with each other was. They laughed, smiled, a jokingly quarreled-three best friends, finally united.

Eventually the car pulled up to their place of residence. George unbuckled, moving to get out of the car. He got his suitcase out of the back, with Dream’s help.

As they approached the door and Sapnap unlocked the door, George took his first step onto the floor and-

-woke up.

~

George lay awake, staring at the dark ceiling. He didn’t know if he was disappointed or upset-he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up. COVID-19 wasn’t close to going away. He felt stupid, even though he knew it wasn’t his fault. The man just wanted to see his friends, to finally meet them for real, to finally have connections with them that weren’t virtual.

Some people would laugh at him if they learned that his best friends were just other boys he played Minecraft with and had never met before. But their friendship was worth so much more than that. There was more than just being the Dream Team. Truly, they were best friends in a way that wasn’t explainable. It didn’t matter if they had never met before and had only seen each other on screens. They had a special bond, united over a passion for a game. George was lucky. His job was hanging out with his friends. Not everyone could have that.

_It’s not fair._ George thought to himself, turning over. He unplugged his phone and logged onto his alt account on Twitter. Tiredly, George typed out “corona please leave :)” and sent it out.

He snuggled back under his covers and wondered what his friends in Florida were doing. Sometimes they synced their sleep schedules, so it was possible they were both asleep. Maybe they were staying up late talking and hanging out, having fun. He wished he was with them.

Eventually, George fell back asleep. He didn’t dream of meeting his friends for a while.   
For now, all he could do was hope. 

**Author's Note:**

> did i listen to heatwaves while writing this? yes. did i use a heatwaves lyric in my title? yes. is that original? probably not.  
> anyways give kudos coward /j
> 
> also!! this is platonic DNF- i do not ship these real people together, and if i did, it would be their internet personas, (i.e., dream x george, not clay x george) please remember to respect ccs boundaries :)


End file.
